Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-6t + 7}{3t - 12} - \dfrac{2t - 5}{3t - 12}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-6t + 7 - (2t - 5)}{3t - 12}$ Distribute the negative sign: $x = \dfrac{-6t + 7 - 2t + 5}{3t - 12}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-8t + 12}{3t - 12}$